Aomine no Onsen Akumu (Aomine's Hotspring Nightmare)
by aominecchi0831
Summary: Hot springs. Sleepwalking. Chocolate. Please just read.


School life is tough, with all the homework and project that students have to do. Not to mention all the sleepless nights spent on reviewing for the midterm and final exams. Then there are the extracurricular activities, like cultural festivals and clubs.

The renowned Generation of Miracles are believed to be among the best and most promising basketball players Japan has ever seen. But prodigies they may be, they are no different from other students their age. They also face a lot of stuff in school.

And so, every now and then, they find the time to relax.

That is why, at the end of their practice camp during winter, the Generation of Miracles decided to go unwind in a hot spring inn.

* * *

"This is the life." Aomine Daiki, the ace of the Generation of Miracles was in a jubilant mood as he dipped himself in the hot spring.

"You're right, Aominecchi." said Kise Ryouta, who already looked sleepy upon staying in the water for a long while.

"This is good, every once in a while." spoke Midorima Shintarou, who was leaning against one of the rocks in the spring, close to a small waterfall.

Aomine could not help but smile. Everyone was in a very good mood. All of them seemed to like having a break from practice. He turned his head around to look at Kuroko Tetsuya, who was still at the washing area.

"Oi, Tetsu. What's taking you so long?"

"I'm almost done." Kuroko was covered from head to toe in soap bubbles.

"Kurochin looks like a cotton candy..." muttered Murasakibara Atsushi, whose towering height made the hotspring look like a kiddie pool for the five of them.

Aomine looked around. "Where's Akashi?"

"He's done bathing; he's probably asleep by now." Midorima said.

Kise smiled. "He said staying in the hot water for too long is a bad idea."

Aomine scowled. "Tsk. That guy shoule have fun some time." He slouched himself so that the water was up to his chin.

"I'll stay in this hot spring for as long as I want..."

* * *

Aomine opened his eyes wide and sat bolt upright. He was in a sleeping mat, and he was wearing a loose, navy blue kimono.

What happened? He thought. He looked around and realized he was in the room they are renting for a night in the inn. It was a vast, spacious room, that it managed to accomodate the rest of the prodigies.

Aomine sighed. He must have fainted while bathing in the hot spring, and the other guys brought him back to their room. The ace of Teiko fainting in a hot spring? Even Aomine himself found the idea hilarious. He scratched his head in irritation. He has to brace himself to be the laughingstock once Satsuki and the rest of the team finds it out.

He got out of the futon. He did not feel like sleeping anymore, but there was not anything he could do around to pass time. In the end he decided to go pee before forcing himself back to sleep.

He tiptoed his way out so that he would not wake anyone in the room-especially the captain, Akashi Seijuuro. He was like a ninja as he went to the privy. There he tried to relieve himself, but his bladder was empty. He grumbled in annoyance as he fixed his nightclothes on when he felt a presence behind him. He looked back, and saw Murasakibara standing in the doorway.

"Atsushi."

Murasakibara gave no response. The lanky guy looked at Aomine with a blank expression on his face.

"You're gonna use the privy too?" Aomine asked. He stared at Murasakibara's eyes; those eyes seemed dreamy.

Aomine grinned. "You still look sleepy." he said.

"Well then, it's your turn. I'll go back to the room..."

He was supposed to leave the comfort room, but Murasakibara was blocking his way. Teiko's adorable giant stared down at him in a very strange way.

"Oi, Atsuhsi. Move over, will you?" Aomine ignored the look and pushed him gently so that he could get out. He barely left the privy when a pair of big hands grabbed his shoulders.

"What-Atsushi! What the hell are you doing?" Aomine glanced at the other guy. Murasakibara had a look of pleasure on his face, and his eyes were glassy, as if he has been hypnotized.

"Atsushi, can you hear me?"

Murasakibara did not answer him. It was then that Aomine realized that the other guy was still asleep.

"Atsuhi, you're sleepwalking! Wake up!"

Murasakibara was, actually, more than sleepwalking. In his dreams the adorable giant sees Aomine as a walking, talking chocolate bar.

"A living chocolate? Cool..." Murasakibara murmured with a half-dazed smile.

"Chocolate?" Aomine raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

"You look sweet." Murasakibara began to unwrap the chocolate bar in his dreams. In reality, he was pulling Aomine's yukataso that it slipped down the bluenette's shoulders up to his waist.

"You kinda remind me of Minechin, though. But Minechin's a human. You're a candy. So I'm gonna eat you..."

"Eh?!" Aomine got dumbstruck.

Murasakibara lowered his head as and took Aomine's right earlobe between his teeth.

"Oi!" Aomine was surprised when the big guy began sucking his earlobe.

"Mmm..." Murasakibara then began running his lips along Aomine's neckline, savouring the "chocolate". It sent a sensation that made the bluenette shiver in weakness.

Petrified, Aomine wrested himself out of the guy's grip. He scampered away as Murasakibara was about to grab him again with one hand.

"Shit! That idiot's been dreaming of food..." Aomine ran as fast as he could. Murasakibara was closing in behind him with an outstretched arm.

"Why are you running away, chocolate?" Murasakibara shouted.

"Wait for me! Let me eat you!"

"No way in hell!" Aomine shouted back, and then he ran faster.

Aomine thought of running back to the room where they've been sleeping, to call for help.

Guess what, he almost made it.

Like a cheetah pouncing on a gazelle, Murasakibara knocked Aomine down in one swift tackle. It was quite a sight, really. Imagine a giant building falling over Aomine.

"Damn it!"Aomine wriggled and rolled on to his back to face Murasakibara. The giant was on top of him, on all fours, still dreaming.

"Wake up, Atsushi, you idiot!"

Murasakibara smiled. It was exactly the kind of smile that scared the hell out of Aomine.

"Itadakimasu..." Murasakibara lowered his head and ran his tongue along Aomine's abdomen.

"Stop it, Atsushi!" Are you crazy?!" Aomine shouted.

"Atsushi! Oi! Stop it, you idiot! ATSUSHI!"

* * *

"ATSUSHI!"

Aomine woke up and jumped out of the hot spring water. He stared around him, wild-eyed. His companions looked at him with wonder.

"Nee, did I do something, Minechin?" Murasakibara was still swimming in the water. Aomine gazed at him for a while, like a guy who's in a trauma.

Kise chuckled. "I think Aominecchi's ben dreaming."

A bad dream, that is, Aomine thought. He then gave an exhausted sigh of relief.

That night, Aomine slept as far away from Murasakibara as possible. Not that he believed that Mukkun os capable of licking guy's abs when he's asleep.

He's doing it, as a safety measure. Just in case.


End file.
